Always Be My Punk
by grettama
Summary: Steve Rogers always manages to piss Bucky Barnes off, but there are five times when Bucky is so furious and Steve knows that he is dead.


Yang pertama sebenarnya bukan kesalahan Steve Rogers. Dan kemarahan Bucky Barnes tidak sepenuhnya tertuju padanya. Namun tetap saja Bucky kesal bukan kepalang.

Ia baru saja mendengar dari Peggy Carter kalau ketika Steve mengadakan pertunjukkan di Italia untuk batalyon 107, anggota batalyonnya melempari Steve dengan tomat. Begitu mendengar itu, Bucky menghukum batalyonnya habis-habisan, memberi mereka pekerjaan ekstra sampai akhirnya Steve berhasil membujuk Bucky untuk bersikap lebih lunak pada mereka.

"Kalian harus berterimakasih pada Captain America," adalah kalimat pertama yang Bucky ucapkan setelah ia mengiyakan bujukan Steve dan menghentikan sesi hukuman berkepanjangan bagi batalyonnya. "Karena kalau bukan karena dia, kalian akan lebih dulu mati di tanganku bahkan sebelum kalian berhasil membunuh Nazi seorang pun."

Sejak itu, seluruh batalyon tahu kalau yang paling mengerikan dari sosok Captain America bukanlah kekuatan supernya yang berasal dari serum super, melainkan James Buchanan Barnes.

* * *

Yang kedua—kali ini benar-benar ditujukan untuk Steve—adalah ketika Bucky tahu bahwa di hari-hari awalnya bergabung dengan ketentaraan di kamp pelatihan, Steve melompat ke arah granat yang dilemparkan Kolonel Phillips tanpa pikir panjang, meringkuk di atasnya, bermaksud untuk menahan ledakannya dengan tubuh kurusnya sembari menyuruh semua orang minggir.

Peggy Carter, yang berbaik hati menceritakan hal itu dengan nada bangga dalam suaranya, berkata bahwa itu bukan granat sungguhan yang akan meledak, dan ia memuji-muji keberanian Steve.

Namun Steve tahu. Ia berusaha menghentikan Peggy bercerita, tapi Bucky memberinya tatapan tajam menyuruhnya diam dan meminta Peggy untuk melanjutkan. Ketika akhirnya Peggy selesai dan pergi memenuhi panggilan Kolonel Phillips, Bucky masih menatap Steve, begitu tajam sampai rasanya tulang tengkoraknya bisa berlubang akibat tatapan itu. Steve tahu meminta maaf tidak cukup, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Bucky hanya menghela napas, pergi, dan mendiamkannya selama tiga hari penuh sampai akhirnya Steve mengulang permintaan maafnya disertai janji bahwa ia tidak akan mengulangi perbuatan konyol yang bisa membahayakan hidupnya, tak peduli sekarang ia sudah menjadi Captain America.

Meski mereka berdua sama-sama tahu kalau janji Steve hanya janji semata, Bucky merasa itu cukup dan akhirnya berhenti mendiamkan Steve.

* * *

Yang ketiga adalah, dan sudah masuk kategori cukup buruk, adalah ketika Steve menyelamatkan Bucky dari tawanan HYDRA. Mereka berhasil pulang ke markas tentu saja, disambut sorak-sorai para tentara yang lain, tapi ketika mereka sudah tinggal berdua saja, Bucky meneriakinya habis-habisan.

"_Beberapa bulan, Stevie_! Baru beberapa bulan aku berpamitan padamu untuk berangkat ke medan perang, meninggalkanmu dengan aman di Brooklyn, dan kau tiba-tiba sudah merelakan dirimu untuk dijadikan kelinci percobaan pemerintah?! Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?!"

"Buck, aku baik—"

"_Aku tidak peduli kau baik-baik saja_," geram Bucky, menyambar kerah baju Steve dan mencengkramnya. "Malah lebih bagus kau tidak mati karena percobaan super serum itu jadi aku bisa dapat kehormatan untuk menghabisimu."

Steve hanya bisa memandang Bucky dengan mata birunya dengan tatapan memelas, berharap itu bisa melunakkan hati pria berambut gelap di hadapannya.

Harapan Steve terkabul. Bucky mengerang dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada kerah kemeja Steve.

"Aku takut kau akan berubah menjadi seperti Red Skull," ucap Bucky akhirnya, mengurut pelipisnya frustasi. Matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Steve meraih pundak Bucky. "Tidak, Buck. Aku janji padamu aku tidak akan berubah menjadi apapun yang mendekati, atau seperti Red Skull."

Bucky mengenggam tangan Steve yang masih menempel di pundaknya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

* * *

Yang keempat terjadi berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, ketika ingatan Bucky sudah sepenuhnya pulih pasca Winter Soldier. Sekarang ia bergabung dengan Avengers dan membantu tim dalam beberapa misi mereka, dan suatu saat, ketika Avengers sedang ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi di Irak yang mengharuskan Steve dan Bucky terjun dari pesawat agar bisa berjalan kaki ke lokasi tanpa terdeteksi musuh, Natasha Romanoff membocorkan kelakuan Steve di abad dua puluh satu.

"Tumben kau memakai parasut, Rogers," ujar wanita cantik berambut merah itu. "Aku kira kau lebih suka terjun bebas dari pesawat setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata-kata _sassy_."

Steve yang saat itu tengah mengenakan tas parasutnya membeku. Sudah terlambat. Ia sudah merasakan tatapan membunuh Bucky dari sisinya dan detik berikutnya, Bucky mengemplang kepalanya, untung saja bukan dengan tangan metalnya.

Natasha tersenyum geli melihat adegan itu. "Ups."

Steve menghela napas, mencoba menjelaskan ke Bucky, tapi Bucky menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau kau memang merasa tidak membutuhkan parasut, _Captain_," ucapnya, memberikan tekanan pada kata 'captain', "tak usah repot-repot menggunakannya."

Dan seraya memberikan tatapan kejam terakhir ke Steve, Bucky melompat dari pesawat.

"Nat, tidak bisakah kau tutup mulut tentang itu?" keluh Steve setelah Bucky menghilang. Natasha hanya terbahak.

"Rasanya asyik sekali melihat Captain America dimarahi," komentarnya, membuat Steve memutar bola matanya sebelum menyusul Bucky terjun.

* * *

Dan yang kelima.

Bucky menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di Avengers Tower, dan suatu hari, ia membaca catatan tentang Steve yang menggelamkan pesawat Hydra ke Samudra Arktik, mengakibatkan ia yang terjebak di dalam bongkahan es selama lebih dari setengah abad.

Bucky menerjang masuk ke dalam ruang santai Avengers, menemukan Steve dan langsung membantingnya dari sofa ke lantai.

"Buck! Apa-apaan—"

"Dua minggu, Stevie," ucap Bucky. Nadanya tidak tinggi, tapi penuh dengan amarah. "Aku _mati_ dua minggu dan kau memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan dirimu beserta pesawat HYDRA ke Samudra Arktik?"

Steve membuka mulutnya, mencoba berargumen, tapi ia kehilangan kata-kata.

"Yep, setelah sebelumnya menyerang markas besar HYDRA sendirian, hanya dengan motor tuanya, bermaksud membalas dendam atas kematianmu."

Kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Tony Stark yang sedang membaca koran di sisi lain ruangan membuat posisi Steve makin sulit. Ia membelalak pada Tony, tak mengira pria jenius itu akan mengkhianatinya, tapi Bucky memandangnya dengan kilat tajam, membuat Steve menciut.

"Kau akan mati, Stevie," ucap Bucky. Tidak marah kali ini, melainkan penuh dengan nada kesedihan dan itu membuat Steve lebih merasa tidak enak daripada kalau Bucky membentaknya. "Sebegitu inginnya kah kau untuk mati?"

Steve bangkit dari lantai, mendudukkan diri di sofa di sebelah Bucky yang baru saja duduk di sana dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya yang bukan metal.

"Kau duluan yang mengingkari janjimu untuk tidak meninggalkanku, Buck."

Kalimat itu membuat Bucky memandang Steve, kemudian ia menghela napas. "_Punk_," ujarnya, seraya tersenyum lembut.

Steve membalas senyum itu. "_Jerk_."

**Disclaimer: Marvel.**

(Originally posted at Ao3. October 12, 2014)


End file.
